Pain and sorrow
by kakao
Summary: Joey stirbt bei einem Flugzeugabsturz und eine gewisse Person trauert sehr um ihn... bekommt er eine 2. Chance? [Yaoi Seto x Joey] [Incomplete] [Proloque up]


Titel: Pain and Sorrow

Autor: kakao

E-Mail: kakao@networld.at

Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pairing: Seto x Joey (in späteren Kapitel)

Teil: 1/?

Story: Joey soll auf ein Internat kommen, doch er kommt bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben. Doch seine Seele ruht nicht, da ein gewisser Jemand sehr um ihn trauert… Bekommt er eine zweite Chance?

Kommentar: *g*  Mal etwas romantisches (später *lach*)… außerdem wird's ein Mehrteiler.   
  


Pain and sorrow

Seit Minuten starrte er nun aus dem Fenster, bemerkte nicht, dass seine Professorin bereits vor ihm stand und wütend mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht schnippte. 

„JOEY WHEELER!"  Erst jetzt, als sie ihm bei seinem Namen ansprach, kam er zurück in die Realität und sah die Frau vor ihm verwundert an.   
  
"Könntest du der Klasse nun dein Referat vortragen?" ächzte sie und zeigte auf die Tafel, forderte ihn somit auf hinauszugehen um der Klasse etwas über Globalisierung zu erzählen. Doch das Schlimme war, Joey hatte sein Referat nicht vorbereitet, geschweige denn angefangen… und somit brauchte er eine Ausrede, mit der er sich aus dieser Affäre rausreden könnte… doch es wollte ihm keine einfallen…

„Na? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit…"

„Es tut mir leid… ich…" Joey stockte und sah auf den Tisch vor ihm, fixierte einen bestimmten Punkt. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen blicken, obwohl es ihm sonst eigentlich nichts ausmachte…

„… ich hab's vergessen." Gab er nun von sich und blickte nun zu ihr auf, bemerkte ihr wütendes Gesicht. Zornig stapfte sie davon, schlug das Klassenbuch auf und trug Joey ein…

  
"Das… ist eine Unverschämtheit! Das ist nun das dritte Mal, ich bin gezwungen dich einzutragen! Das ist doch keine Arbeitshaltung!" kläffte sie und Joey rollte nur mit den Augen, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und blickte wieder hinaus… entfloh in seine Traumwelt.

Und so verflogen die Stunden, wobei Joey im Unterricht zwar körperlich, aber sicher nicht geistig anwesend war. Er wusste gar nicht, welche Stunden er gehabt hatte, und es interessierte ihm auch wenig.

Er wusste nicht, woher dieses Desinteresse plötzlich stammte. Er hatte es schon seit Tagen, seit er erfuhren hatte, dass er in ein Internat kommen würde. War ihm deshalb alles egal? Weil es sich nichts mehr brachte zu lernen, da er sowieso versetzt wurde?  
Wahrscheinlich…

Ein Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle und er schnappte all seine Sachen, welche er noch in seinem Spint hatte und packte sie in seinen Rucksack. Seine Freunde wussten noch nichts von seiner Versetzung und ehrlich gesagt wollte er es ihnen gar nicht sagen. Aber er konnte schlecht schweigen und eines Tages einfach verschwunden sein. Irgendwie musste er sich überwinden und es ihnen sagen, sich von ihnen verabschieden und ihnen versprechen, wieder zu kommen…

Er sperrte seinen Spint ab, nahm seinen Rucksack und marschierte aus der Schule… Er musste es ihnen sagen. Jetzt. Denn heute Abend ging schon sein Flug… Und wie der Zufall es wollte, begegnete ihm gerade Yugi, der fröhlich von seiner neuen Fallenkarte erzählte. Joey hörte ihm nur halbherzig zu, lächelte ab und zu, als es Yugi auch tat, doch der Kleinere bemerkte sofort, dass etwas mit seinem besten Freund nicht stimmte…

„Was ist los, Joey?" fragte er ihn in seiner naiven, kindlichen Art und Weise. Joey sah ihn an, lächelte…

„Nichts, Yug'… Hör zu, ich werde ne Weile nicht da sein, okay? Mein Vater hat mich in ein Internat versetzt… „  
  


Der Kleine sah Joey ganz entsetzt an, öffnete seinen Mund, konnte aber nichts sagen. Er war sprachlos, geschockt. Sein bester Freund… käme auf ein Internat.   
  
"Aber… aber wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung, mein Vater wollte es so…"

***  
  
Er fiel müde ins Bett, schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und dachte über alles nach. Er hatte noch ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Yugi geführt und sie waren sich einig, in Briefkontakt zu bleiben und dass Yugi ihn in den Ferien und an ein paar Wochenenden besuchen käme. Er hatte auch mit Tea, Tristan und Mai gesprochen und sie waren von Yugis Idee begeistert, stimmten mit ein und wollten ihn ebenfalls so oft es ging besuchen kommen. Joey freute sich, dass seine Freunde ihm nie im Stich ließen… es machte ihn glücklich.

Seine Augen fielen schon zu, als sein Vater nach ihm rief. Er rappelte sich auf, nahm seine bereits gepackte Reisetasche und verschwand dann in das Untergeschoss, wo sein alter Herr schon auf ihn wartete.   
  


„Bereit?" fragte er ihn in einem monotonen, gelangweilten Ton und Joey nickte bloß. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und Joey drehte sich noch einmal um, ehe sein Vater ihn mit dem Wagen zum Flughafen brachte.   
  
Er würde sein zu Hause ein wenig vermissen… seine Freunde, seine alte Schule… Aber er würde ja zurückkehren. Sein Vater hatte ihm das Angebot gemacht, wenn es ihm nicht gefiele, könne er nach einem Jahr wieder zurückkommen. Das war doch was, oder? 

Ein Lächeln lag nun auf seinen Lippen und er fand es gar nicht mehr so unerträglich, in ein Internat zu kommen… Vielleicht würde er auch wirklich mal etwas lernen. Sein Vater hatte schon recht… er war lernfaul, machte nur Ärger, hatte keine Manieren. Vielleicht… könnte er sich im Internat wirklich bessern.

***

„Yugi!! Du bist am Zug!!" 

„Ich kann das nicht…" 

„Doch! Und jetzt mach deinen Zug!"

Teà saß mit verschränkten Armen vor Yugi und Tristan, die beide über einen weiten Spielzug nachgrübelten… Ein triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des braunhaarigen Mädchens, als der kleine Junge seinen Zug spielte… 

Nun war sie an der Reihe, konterte geschickt mit ihrem Pferd und… „Schach Matt!" 

„Was? Nein.. das gibt's doch nicht…" waren Tristans einzige Worte, als er merkte, dass Teà um einiges besser Schach spielte, als er und Yugi zusammen. 

Yugi bloß lächelte und grübelte darüber nach, wie das Mädchen es geschafft hatte, ihn zu besiegen. In Spielen war er sonst nie so schlecht, doch… Schach. Das war für ihn ein Rätsel. Er begriff das Spiel anscheinend nicht.

„Wie es Joey wohl geht…" warf nun Tristan ein, der total in Gedanken versunken war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen… er wird es schon überstehen! Außerdem… dürfte er gerade in seinem Flugzeug sitzen und sich an den Stewardessen ergötzen!" meinte Teà und verzog ihr Gesicht, grinste dabei. 

„Ich hoffe, dass er den Flug heil übersteht…" als Yugi seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kam sein Großvater in das Zimmer, sah alle drei entgeistert an.

Yugi fragte ihn, was denn los sein, doch er schwieg, stellte den Fernseher an und blieb daneben stehen… Gezeigt wurden Bilder von einem Flugzeugabsturz und Yugi war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Warum… zeigte sein Großvater ihm diesen Report?

Doch wenige Augenblicke wurde ihm bewusst, was der Alte Mann damit gemeint hatte, als eine Reporterin ihr Mikrofon ergriff und mit einer beinahe ohrenbetäubenden, hohen Stimme zu quasseln anfing…

Wie uns so eben durchgegeben wurde, gab es keine Überlebende bei dem Flugzeugabsturz des Fluges 729… 

Yugi starrte fassungslos auf den Fernseher und spürte, wie die ersten Tränen sich über seine Wange bahnten. Tristan und Teà wussten im ersten Moment nicht so recht, was hier eigentlich geschah und erst als Yugi's Großvater sie darauf hinwies, dass das Joeys Flug gewesen war, waren sie genauso erschüttert wie Yugi selbst…

Stille machte sich in dem Raum breit, nur leises Schluchzen war zu vernehmen…

„Das… darf… das darf doch nicht… wahr sein…"

Owari Teil 1


End file.
